1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method for presenting files.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices usually store many files in folders. Users can click or double click each folder to browse the files in the folder and/or a sub-folders arranged under the folder. However, the files and the sub-folders are displayed in a pop-up window. As the computer technology develops, customized display of folder representative icons is required.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.